


Camping with your Best Friend

by onpedestal123



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Aang, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Muscles, NSFW, Oral Sex, Top Sokka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onpedestal123/pseuds/onpedestal123
Summary: Katara and Zuko go chasing revenge, leaving Sokka and Aang together. These two are best friends, how will they pass the time?





	Camping with your Best Friend

Aang was pissed. Katara and Zuko had just left for the Fire Nation, chasing some old Fire Nation officer for revenge, against his wishes. He was stuck with Sokka, Appa, and Momo back at camp, and worse of all, Zuko kept on leaving him with homework! Aang, who only picked up firebending recently, had to do Fire Fists, Hot Squats, and all those workout routines constantly, in order to keep his inner fire bright and roaring. Getting out of his tent, Aang started his workout with Hot Squats.

“One Hot Squat, Two Hot Squat…” he muttered to himself as he committed to his exercise.

Sokka, woken up by Aang’s workout, got out of his tent, and found the Airbender working out, starting to get sweaty. Sokka couldn’t help but notice Aang’s developing body. When he first found him from the iceberg, he was a child. “Honestly”, Sokka thought to himself, “I actually found him quite annoying actually.” He laughed to himself. Aang however, grew up to be a beautiful teenage avatar. Aang had a slim frame, yes, but his muscles were thick and toned from all the workouts and bending he constantly did. Aang was wearing his monk robes, which hid his toned musculature, but oftentimes the robes would leave his right pec exposed, and Sokka caught himself staring, transfixed by its muscular beauty, more than once.

Aang also gazed over at the Water Tribe boy. For a nerdy guy like Sokka, he was in the end, a Water Tribe warrior, and an excellent swordsman. He was also a couple years older than Aang too. Because of this, Sokka was a lot more filled out, as Aang noticed, since Sokka always wore his sleeveless blue vest. His biceps were defined, much more large than his, and to be frank Aang was kind of jealous. His skin was a deeper shade than his as well, but served to show how toned his muscles were. His pecs often bulged behind his vest too, and Aang too oftentimes caught himself transfixed on Sokka’s more muscular broad shoulders and back.

“Hey Aang, whatcha doin?”, said Sokka casually, yawning in the early morning light. “Nothing much,” replied Aang. “Sucks that I’m the only one with homework… Like I know that we have to face the Firelord and all that, but I’m not going to be the only one fighting, right”

“Yeah, sucks to be you, doesn’t it, O mighty Avatar!” Sokka laughed at Aang, who bent a gust of air into him, knocking him over. Both of them erupted in laughter, as they were both the closest of friends.

“Hey you only do that to me because you know I’m a non-bender, I’ll have you know we sometimes are stronger than you benders!” teased Sokka, to Aang said “Oh please, right because no one can read a MAP like you can right?”

“Why you little…” growled Sokka as he tackled Aang to the ground. “I’ll show you, let’s wrestle right now, no bending, all muscle! Besides, it’ll be good for your training!” He got up and helped Aang up too, winking at him. “You want to fight the Avatar? You’re on, buddy!”

Both of them assumed a wrestling stance, and stared each other intently. Aang looked into Sokka’s, and Sokka’s into Aang’s. Sokka then began to take off his shirt, revealing his fit body underneath. Aang had seen Sokka shirtless before, heck they often slept together in the same room in their underwear. But in every case as well as this one, Aang couldn’t help but oogle at Sokka’s twunk form - he was still in his teenage years, but had a body that Aang was envious of. Aang caught himself drooling as we watched Sokka’s body in motion, taking off his shirt, revealing his 6 pack, toned bicepts, and slight dusting of a treasure trail the disappeared into his V-line until Sokka snapped him out of it by saying, “hey, you’re not wrestling in those robes are you? Azula already destroyed the first pair, I’m not going to be the one who destroys the second!”

“O-oh right, thats a good idea” stammered Aang out of his trance. He began to strip off his robes, and it was now Sokka’s time to oogle at Aang. As Aang was busy taking off his robe, leaving him in his cloth pants, Sokka saw the Airbenders slim and toned body, how his torso transitioned from the developing pecs that the robes barely hid, to how his ribs slightly and teasingly were exposed, to his firm abs and perfect belly button. Aang of course did not have a treasure trail, as Sokka reminded himself, but he also admired the Airbender arrows that started at his head, went down his arms and back, disappearing into his pants.

“Ok I’m ready!” laughed Aang, who made the first move. Aang tried to force Sokka to the ground, but to no avail. Sokka was clearly more muscular than the Airbender and Aang quickly found out. Sokka quickly had Aang on his side, attempting to pin his shoulders down. Try as he might to resist, he was quickly overpowered, and Sokka stood up, saying “Yeah! Water Tribe 1, Airbenders 0!”. He then helped Aang to his feet, dusting off his best friend. “Hey, best two out of three?” he asked. “Oh you’re on,” challenged Aang, as they both assumed their stances again.

As they resumed their stances, they were both topless now, and were starting to get aroused from all the physical contact they had. Sokka noticed Aang was semi hard, bulging out of his pants, while at the same time Aang noticed that Sokka too was bulging in his shorts. The second time went just about the same as the first, with Sokka quickly overpowering the smaller teen. Aang was again defeated, lying down on the grass on his back, arms up and pinned to the ground by Sokka, revealing all of his toned torso to the Water Tribe boy. Both of them were out of breath by now, and Sokka panted, “Hha.. Hah… Lo-Looks like nonbenders a-are as st-strong as the Avatar now”. Aang, in defeat, had to admit that what Sokka said was true. What also was true was that both of them were now hard, and their erections were touching each others’ bodies, creating the small embers of lust that started to bubble within them.

Both of them noticed this at around the same time, as they were both looking into each others’ eyes, and both of them began to blush. “I guess this match has us both excited, hasnt it?” asked Aang sheepishly. Sokka said nothing, feeling Aang’s laboured breathing against his face, noticing how Aang’s beautiful chest and abs flexed and heaved in rhythm with his heavy breathing. Without warning, Sokka began to grind his hips against the Avatar’s, catching him by surprise. Aang, not ready for this sudden surge in pleasure, let out a moan of pure pleasure. This was music to Sokka’s ears - the moan was not feminine, definitely masculine, but every tone dripped with Aang’s current situation. His moan was intensely sexual, submissive, and dripped with how Sokka had just defeated him, and would now dominate him. Hearing Aang moan, Sokka looked into Aang’s eyes and asked him “A-are you … gay?” Aang looked back at Sokka. “I-I’m not su-sure, b-but I ju-just know that you’re my b-best friend, and I-I need you right now…” he trailed off and begain to moan in pleasure again while Sokka continued to grind into him.

Sokka released his right hand from pinning Aang’s arm down, and began to trace Aang’s muscular torso. It definitely helped that they were just wrestling, because many of Aang’s muscles were still flexing, showing off just how defined all that training made him. He first traveled down his biceps, which weren’t large like his own, but were defined even while not flexing. He traced under Aang’s armpits, and onto his pecs, which he gave a slight squeeze and a grope, along with teasing Aang’s nipples, which made Aang pant even harder. He eventually reached Aang’s beautiful six pack, each ab was sweaty, and perfectly aligned like a washboard and Aang began to moan even harder as Sokka did this to him.

Sokka couldnt take it anymore. He and Aang both looked at each other, and kissed for the first time. Both of them were lusty, sweaty, and horny, which resulted in a messy, sloppy kiss, both of them still out of breath and panting into each other’s mouths. By this time, Sokka’s hand had already reached Aang’s large package, and began to grope the Avatar, feeling the hardness of Aang’s manhood. Aang, wanting to return the favour, broke the kiss, and pushed Sokka’s head down his body. Sokka left a trail of saliva and kisses down Aang’s neck, inadvertently causing Aang to thrust his cock up into Sokka’s, causing him to moan even more. Sokka then travelled to Aang’s armpits, savouring Aang’s teenage scent, and down his abs, until he reached Aang’s V-line.

Looking up at Aang, he could see Aang’s eyes closed, contorted with pure ecstacy, and heard him moan “Sokk-ka, take them off,” to which Sokka obliged. He unbuttoned Aang’s trousers slowly, and threw them aside, Leaving Aang in his signature red briefs - this time, with a sizable bulge in the middle, and a wet spot of precum already forming. Sokka began to tongue Aang’s cock through his briefs, teasing Aang to no end, causing a wet mess to form in the middle of the briefs. “S-sokka, s-stop… I need you to touch me… touch my co-cock… please…” he moaned in submission to Sokka. Sokka smiled to himself and obliged Aang. He took his hand and entered Aang’s red briefs from his right thigh, and finally grabbed at the Avatar’s penis. It was warm, thick, wet, and felt surprisingly large for someone of Aang’s size, and ascending Aang’s shaft, found that the Avatar was uncut. He used his thumb and pulled back the foreskin, still under his briefs, to expose the mushroom headed cock, and began to give Aang a handjob, which almost got Aang to cum right away. Finally, to end Aang’s sexual torture, he removed Aang’s briefs, exposing the now fully nude Avatar to the world, but more importantly Sokka. He noticed that Aang’s penis also had an an arrow on it’s underside. He saw that at Aang’s butt, the arrows continued down his legs, but a third aarow also traveled down across his taint, up Aang’s hairless and small testicles, and up on the underside of his penis. His best friend was now under him - showing off his beautiful toned body, his hard and erect penis in his hand, ready to be filled with pleasure. 

“Fuck Aang, you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this… I’ve always found your body so… enticing, so sexy, and I’ve always wanted to share this kind of intimacy with you” blushed Sokka, finally admitting his feelings. Aang giggled softly, responding “I see you looking at me all the time.. when I shower, when I change… But I’ve always had a crush on you too… always been jealous of your muscular body… and always wanting you to touch me… to feel me this way” Aang then stood both of them up, and kissed Sokka again - this time trailing down Sokka’s body, copper coloured skin, his musky armpits, down his 6pack and treasure trail, when without warning, Aang shoved Sokka’s shorts, as well as his briefs down to his feet. Sokka’s penis then shot out of its place and slapped Sokka’s V-line, the surprise of it making the two best friends laugh.

“How badly do you want this?” asked Aang, taking Sokka’s large piece of manhood in his hands, getting precum on his palm. “As much as you want to put it in your mouth” retorted Sokka back. Realizing how true it was, Aang took Sokka into his mouth, claiming his mouth’s virginity. Sokka’s precum tasted salty on Aang’s tongue, but it was intensely sexual. Aang felt Sokka’s desire radiating like heat off his penis as he bobbed his head on Sokka’s uncircumcised manhood. Aang would go in a cycle - bob his head on Sokka’s penis, let go, then swallow one of Sokka’s balls in his mouth, until ascending his shaft once more to bob on his cock. Aang was in heaven - he loved how he could taste Sokka’s sexual desire in his pre-cum, and how Sokka’s pubes would tickle his nose, and how his nose smelled the intense, manly musk of Sokka’s scent. This was enough for Aang to take his precum covered hand and slather his own body with Sokka’s pre, leaving his sweaty pecs, abs, and muscles glistening with a moist layer of Sokka’s fluids. He used his other hand and began to masturbate his own penis like he had a million times thinking about this exact fantasy in his head, but this time it was actually happening to him in person. He rolled his foreskin over the head of his manhood, pleasuring himself almost to orgasm, loving the feeling of the slick skin sliding over his hot mushroom headed flesh.

“S-Stop, Aang… I don’t want to cum yet” moaned Sokka, finally regaining his composure. He wanted to suck Aang off too, so they reversed the situation. Sokka got on his knees, and the Water Tribe boy repaid Aang in kind, tracing Aang’s penis arrow with his tongue. Aang was not as subtle as Sokka, and he lacked his self control. Aang moaned loudly and submissively as Sokka sucked him off. His precum was also much more virile, dripping off his uncircumcised mahood and all over Sokka’s face, and it dripped onto Sokka’s own body, and onto the ground below. Seeing how Aang was enjoying this and aroused by Aang’s arrow tattoos, Sokka dipped one of his fingers in Aang’s precum, and began to slide it into Aang’s waiting pussy.

Aang had never been penetrated before, and when Sokka entered him Aang felt his orgasm coming. “So-Sokka! Ugh.. AhAHH.. yo-your finger feels so good in m-me! FU-FUCK…. I’m g-gonna CUM!” screamed Aang, as he bucked his hips into Sokka and released his pent up load. Avatar semen began to stream in ropes across Sokka’s face, and Sokka aimed the load in his mouth and ended up with a mouthful of it. Instead of swallowing the salty Avatar fluid, he pulled Aang into a kiss, both of them savouring the stick substance as they made out, most of it spilling out of their mouths and most of it ending up on their cheeks or running down their hot bodies.

All the while, Sokka had added another finger into Aang’s hole, and began to scissor him. Aang moaned again, and Sokka lay on his back. Both of them blushed at each other, because at this point, they both knew that they have been thinking the same thing for the longest time. Both of them, best friends, had always dreamed of the other fucking them. It would be in their dreams at night, they thought about each other when they masturbated, and to finally be able to lose their virginities together got Aang instantly hard again. Removing his fingers, Sokka aimed his copper-skinned manhood into Aang’s hole, right in the middle of the arrow’s path. and penetrated the Avatar. Aang impaled himself on Sokka’s hard, cut penis, and held onto Sokka’s moist, pre-cum slick torso, and began to ride Sokka, forcing his hole down on Sokka’s waiting manhood. Sokka, wanting to help Aang out too, began to thrust up into the Avatar, his testicles hitting Aang’s cheeks. 

Slap-slap-slap-slap, was the rhythm as they fucked each other, the slapping of Sokka’s balls hitting Aang’s ass, and Aang thrusting himself on and off Sokka’s pole, his balls hitting Sokka’s V-line. They were so lost in lust that Aang bent down and wrapped his arms around Sokka, and began to make out as he had his virginity fucked out of him by Sokka, allowing the larger, manlier, Water Tribe boy to use and fill him like a toy. Aang moaned in time with the fucking, breathing hard breaths into the kiss, panting in pleasure as Sokka impaled his penis over and over into the Avatar’s hole.

“Fu-ckkk Sokka.. Yes.. Yess.. Ahh.. Ahh.. nnnghh… giimmie that cockk…” moaned Aang as Sokka found his prostate. “Fuckk Aang, your hole is so warm… I’m in love with… your body… it’s young and hot… and so definied…. I love it covered in my pre…” moaned Sokka back, admiring the all-powerful Avatar, naked, his full hard and sexy body, 6pack and pecs covered in pre, dick covered in his first orgasm and almost at second, impaling himself onto Sokka’s cock.

“nngh… fuck Sokka, I think I’m gonna cum again….” muttered Aang, “where do u want my cum?” asked Aang. “On me… I want to wear your cum for the rest of the day… I want to be yours, and I want you to wear my cum too…”

With that, Aang lost himself to lust for the second time again. His arrows glowed, entering the Avatar State, and came with a roar. The Avatar State enhanced his manhood’s potency, and he began to send ropes of hot cum onto Sokka’s body, and sent about 15 spurts of Avatar semen onto Sokka, drenching his muscular, dark-coloured skin with his semen. Seeing Aang so overcome with pleasure that he entered the Avatar state, and admiring how all his muscles, his abs, clenching and flexing as Aang orgasmed, made Sokka cum as well. “AANG YESS… LET ME WEAR YOUR CUM…” screamed Sokka in ecstasy as he pushed a very spent Aang off his penis, lay him down, and sprayed his orgasm over the body that he had admired for so long. Sokka sent 7 streams of Water Tribe semen onto the Avatar’s toned body, watching it flow down the contours of Aang’s muscles.

Finally, they both stood up, almost completely matching, both their faces had trails of semen dripping down them, their bodies covered in the others’ hot cum, running down from their shoulders, down the ravines of the pecs, down their abs, the whiteness of the fluids contrasted with Sokka’s dark skin, and clashing with the blue of Aang’s pubic arrows.

They embraced, kissed, and in doing so, the fluids on their bodies squelched between them again. “So… are we a thing now?” Asked Aang, smiling at Sokka. “Yeah… I love you” smiled Sokka back. They would spend the rest of the day working out, cooking, and planning nude, and openly kissed and revealed their bodies to each other. Katara and Zuko would be home soon, and they intended to spend as much of their private time together as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Sokka/Aang is OTP LOL. I always had a kink with those two, if you watch the TV show, they spend so much time sleeping next to each other, wearing almost nothing, so I dont think it's hard to believe that something like this happened.
> 
> Also Aang's red briefs. 100% Canon, could not leave those out.
> 
> Again any comments and suggestions would be appreciated!!


End file.
